


Disfraces y caramelos

by alquimista_otaku



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: quicksilver - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alquimista_otaku/pseuds/alquimista_otaku
Summary: Halloween es el día para disfrazarse y pedir caramelos, incluso si eres un mutante veloz.





	Disfraces y caramelos

Hola *w* aquí estoy nuevamente con Dadneto y Peter ^^ espero que os guste 😊

Disfraces y caramelos

Capítulo único

Había llegado el tan esperado día, el único en el año en el que ser diferente era considerado genial, así es, Halloween. Donde los humanos se disfrazaban de vampiros, hombres lobo, brujas o monstruos con extraños colores de piel.

Era el único día en el año en el que los mutantes más llamativos se sentían cómodos, así como Kurt que podía pasearse por las calles sin miedo. En cambio, para Peter era algo aburrido pasar desapercibido, ya que normalmente su color de cabello plateado llamaba la atención.

Aun así, aquella extraña fiesta siempre era motivo de alegría para el joven, ya que por todos era conocido aquello de truco o trato y para Peter siempre había premio. Era bastante obvio que le gustaban los dulces y se alegraba al recibirlos, pero en caso de que alguien se los negase, era el mejor haciendo travesuras, no es como si pudiesen pararlo igualmente.

Así que eso hacía que el joven se emocionase cual niño pequeño ante la fecha.

\- Cada vez que traes esa sonrisa traviesa, significa que estás planeando algo que acabará afectando la salud mental de Charles y la mía - añadió Erik entrando a la sala y encontrándose a su hijo

Para Peter, ese era otro motivo para su emoción, era el primer año que celebraría Halloween con su padre. Puede que Erik no estuviese al tanto de ello, pero Peter lo arrastraría en busca de dulces si hacía falta. Además de que tenía que pensar en un buen disfraz para su padre, al principio pensó en un robot, ya que le gustaba tanto el metal, pero estaba seguro de que esa idea sería descartada fácilmente, así que tenía que esforzarse un poco más. A lo mejor un disfraz de romano le sentaba bien, ya que de por si siempre llevaba ese estúpido casco.

\- La salud mental de Charles no se verá dañada, probablemente solo acabará con un poco de dolor de cabeza, nada más y en cuanto a la tuya... me temo que esa se perdió hace demasiado - añadió Peter con una sonrisa

\- A veces no sé qué hacer contigo - se quejó Erik mientras revolvía los cabellos plateados de su hijo

\- Quererme, alimentarme, prestarme atención - añadió Peter sin quejarse por su peinado

\- Casi suena como si fueses un perro - se burló el mayor

\- Eso solo me haría el doble de adorable - añadió Peter con una sonrisa divertida

\- Si tú lo dices - ignoró el alemán

\- Sabes que me adoras, después de todo soy tu hijo favorito - añadió el menor mientras abrazaba a su padre por la cintura

\- Querrás decir que eres el único hijo que tengo - corrigió Erik mientras abrazaba a su hijo

\- Pues por eso, soy el favorito sin lugar a duda - explicó el menor

Erik suspiró, debía haber hecho algo realmente malo para tener que soportar al niño, pero pobre de aquel que osase siquiera tocar uno de sus plateados cabellos.

\- Hablando de lo mucho que me quieres - comenzó Peter

\- No pienso comprarte más cajas de Twinkies, como sigas será más barato comprar la compañía entera - replicó Erik

\- No estaba hablando de Twinkies, pero ahora que me lo recuerdas - dijo Peter para ir a toda velocidad a la cocina y tomar las dos cajas restantes

Para cuando volvió a la sala, ya se había comido todo y los envoltorios vacíos yacían en la mesa antes de que Erik hubiese tenido tiempo para parpadear.

Erik sintió primero una brisa y después notó todos los envoltorios vacíos.

\- Si al menos usases tu velocidad para recoger lo que ensucias, no sería tan malo - se quejó el mayor mientras suspiraba - A este paso me sacarás canas antes de tiempo -

\- Genial, así podemos ir con el mismo estilo de cabello - añadió Peter emocionado

El chico no parecía ser capaz de captar la ironía en las palabras de Erik, o al menos prefería ignorarlo.

\- Peter, ¿Tienes mis cascos? - preguntó Kurt llegando a la sala

\- Hay una lista de cosas que he visto y las que no, entre ellas están unos cascos azules bastante útiles y que puede que antes hubiesen estado en algún lugar de tu cuarto - añadió Peter fingiendo inocencia

\- Los tomaste tu - añadió Kurt - Al menos pide permiso -

\- Esta bien, te los devolveré si vienes a pedir dulces con papá y conmigo - pidió el de cabellos plateados

\- ¿Quién dijo que yo iré a pedir dulces? - preguntó Erik molesto

\- Pequeños detalles sin importancia, eso lo arreglamos más tarde – restó importancia Peter

Erik no parecía contento con esa respuesta, pero tampoco tenía ganas de discutir.

\- No estoy familiarizado con esa tradición - explicó Kurt avergonzado

\- Me quedan taaaantas cosas por explicarte, está bien, entonces está decidido que vendrás con nosotros - declaró el menor

\- Pero yo no- quiso protestar el azul, pero Peter ya se estaba poniendo sus gafas

\- Será genial, voy a molestar un poco a Scott, digo, a preguntarle si también quiere venir - dijo Peter antes de desaparecer

Los dos alemanes se quedaron solos y confundidos, ¿Cómo era posible que pudiesen soportar a un chico tan enérgico? Pero para suerte de Peter, tenía un gran corazón que le hacía caerle bien a todos.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué es Halloween? - preguntó Kurt confundido

Erik solo pudo suspirar.

\- Es como vivir con Peter todo el año, una pesadilla - explicó el mayor

Seguro que no era tan malo.

O al menos eso es lo que creyeron ambos antes de ver sus disfraces.

\- No es para tanto - añadió Peter con una gran sonrisa

\- ¿Realmente esperas que me vista de preso? - preguntó Erik bastante molesto

\- Quería uno de Iron Man, pero prefería no meterme en problemas por el copyright - añadió Peter con una sonrisa – Además de que ya tienes experiencia en el papel –

Era obvio que al menor le parecía graciosa su broma ya que su padre había estado realmente preso cuando se conocieron. Mientras que Erik dudaba realmente de que su hijo hubiese heredado algo de inteligencia, pero aparte de pedirle a Hunk que lo revise, no había nada más que pudiese hacer.

\- ¿Qué se supone que es mi traje? - preguntó Kurt bastante confuso, pues apenas tenía una especie de pantalón blanco largo y un gorro extraño del mismo color

\- Un pitufo, es algo bastante conocido y tienen tú mismo color de piel - añadió Peter emocionado

\- No me gusta el disfraz - añadió Kurt avergonzado, aquello era muy extraño y no se sentiría cómodo con ello, además de que tendría que ir sin camiseta

\- Entonces puedes disfrazarte de Hunk, solo debo conseguir algo de pelo azul - propuso el chico

Erik había visto suficiente, por lo que decidió intervenir.

\- Estoy seguro de que puedes vestirte de vampiro si encuentras una capa, eso seguro que es más cómodo - dijo el mayor

\- Aburriiiiido - se quejó Peter, pero fue interrumpido por Kurt, que desapareció en una nube oscura

\- Seguro que puedo esconder las capas antes de que él las encuentre - añadió Quicksilver con una sonrisa maliciosa

\- De eso nada - ordenó Erik

\- ¿Peter? - preguntó Jean llegando acompañada por Scott - Dijiste que hoy teníamos algo que hacer -

\- Así es, poneos esto - añadió el chico mientras le daba una bolsa a cada uno

\- ¿Qué se supone que sea esto? - preguntó Jean

\- Es un disfraz de Chucky, creo que da bastante miedo y tiene muy mal carácter, como tu - explicó el chico

No hacía falta ser Charles para ver venir que la joven le lanzó el disfraz a Peter, obviamente enfadada. El joven lo esquivó sin problemas, pero se hizo el ofendido.

\- Estuve buscando por mucho tiempo un disfraz acorde - explicó el joven mientras Jean se iba, ignorándolo

\- Yo paso de abrir la mía, conociéndote, seguro que también es alguna mierda - añadió Scott antes de abandonar la sala en busca de su novia

\- Son unos aburridos - se quejó Peter mientras hacía muecas

\- Me sorprende que sigan siendo amigos tuyos cuando te comportas así - añadió Erik

\- Nos llevamos genial, después de todo siempre estoy salvando su trasero - explicó Peter con una sonrisa

Erik quiso corregir al menor, pero Kurt llegó con una gran sonrisa.

\- Encontré una capa y una camisa - explicó el chico azul

El chico se veía más adorable de lo normal, incluso había intentado pegar sus cabellos con gomina.

\- Mi disfraz era más genial, pero este no te queda nada mal - confesó Peter

\- ¿Dónde está tu disfraz? - preguntó Kurt

\- Lo estás viendo - añadió Peter señalando sus zapatos plateados, su típica camiseta de Rush y su chaqueta de cuero plateada - Voy del increíble Quicksilver -

La reacción de los dos alemanes no se hizo esperar.

\- Eso no es un disfraz, eso es tu ropa normal - replicó Kurt

\- ¿Quieres que nosotros llevemos trajes ridículos y tú no piensas usar alguno? - añadió Erik

\- Mi ropa forma parte de un disfraz de superhéroe - se quejó Peter

\- Nada de eso, debes usar un disfraz - regañó Erik

Cómo siempre, la rápida mente de Peter pensó en un disfraz bastante genial y fue a por él antes de que los hombres pudiesen parpadear.

Aunque lo que a Peter le pareció una gran idea, acabó resultando un gran desastre.

Después de todo, el casco y capa de Magneto no eran algún tipo de juguete.

Erik se sintió horrible al ver a su hijo llevar su casco y capa, no pudo evitar imaginarse al bueno y puro de Peter manchando sus manos de sangre. Era una visión que no quería imaginar. Ese hubiese sido el destino de Peter si él hubiese seguido siendo magneto, seguir sus pasos siendo un asesino o morir a manos de alguien, al igual que la pequeña Nina.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? - preguntó Erik enfadado - Lo había escondido, esas cosas no son un juguete -

Peter no entendía la reacción de su padre y aquello le parecía un poco exagerado, él no había hecho nada malo, solo buscó un disfraz, tal y como le habían recomendado.

\- Lo encontré bajo una baldosa suelta en el suelo de tu habitación, si se suponía que era un escondite, es uno muy malo - advirtió Peter - Pero puedes prestármelo por hoy -

Kurt sintió los metales de la habitación temblar y empezó a asustarse, aunque Erik estuviese de su lado, seguía dando miedo. Sin embargo, Peter no demostró notar aquello o tenerle miedo alguno, era el único que no temía al controlador de metales. Casi como si tuviese la certeza, de que Erik jamás le haría daño.

\- Eso no es un juguete, es la vestimenta de un asesino, uno al que le daba todo igual - añadió Erik sintiendo la culpa de todas sus acciones pasadas

\- ¿Entonces por qué no tiras el casco? - preguntó Peter sin preocuparse por los metales crujiendo, todos menos su casco

\- Es un recordatorio de todo lo que hice, de lo que no tengo permitido olvidar - murmuró el hombre

\- Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad - añadió Peter con una sonrisa

\- No lo entiendes, cuando uso mis poderes no distingo entre lo que está bien o mal, me dejo cegar y pierdo el control - explicó el hombre

\- Eso no es verdad - replicó Peter sacándose el casco - Mira, a pesar de que algunos metales en la sala están aplastados, el casco no tiene ni uno solo rasguño, aun cuando pierdes el control de tus emociones, te preocupas por mí, por eso no le pasó nada a mi cabeza -

Erik no entendía como su hijo podía estar tan seguro en esa situación, incluso sonreía despreocupado, como si su cabeza no hubiese corrido peligro.

\- Pero bueno, lo entendí, nada de disfraces de Magneto para Halloween - añadió Peter decepcionado -

Kurt pudo finalmente respirar tranquilo, viendo que la situación se había relajado.

\- ¿Entonces que me podéis recomendar como disfraz? - preguntó el menor

\- Creo que de momia te iría bien, al menos así no veríamos tu rostro - añadió Erik bromeando al final y visiblemente más tranquilo

\- ¡Qué cruel! - se quejó Peter ofendido a pesar de que estaba feliz de ver a su padre bromear

\- ¿De Zombie? - sugirió Kurt

Peter estaba orgulloso al ver que poco a poco, las películas que le enseñaba a su amigo servían de algo.

\- No es una buena idea - negó Erik, ya que la idea de ver a Peter cubierto de heridas le parecía insoportable, aunque fuesen solo maquillaje

\- ¿Y entonces? - preguntó Peter ya perdiendo su, de por si corta, paciencia

\- ¿De payaso? - preguntó Erik

\- Para eso no necesito disfraz - añadió Peter, burlándose de sí mismo

\- ¿Hombre lobo? - preguntó Kurt

Cada idea era peor que la anterior, Peter ya estaba casi desesperado, ¿Acaso no podía disfrazarse de algo que lo representase? No necesitó dos segundos para darse cuenta de que una idea realmente estúpida cruzó por su cabeza. No había nada que pudiese representarle mejor que "eso".

Un minuto más tarde, Peter apareció frente a ellos metido en un saco de dormir amarillo, ganándose una mirada confusa por parte de Kurt y alguna frase como "¿Qué hice yo para tener un hijo así?" por parte de Erik.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces? - preguntó finalmente Kurt con curiosidad

\- Voy disfrazado de Twinkie - explicó Peter con una gran sonrisa

Definitivamente Peter había perdido la cordura, o la poca con la que nació.

Pero ni Kurt ni Erik tenían el corazón para quitarle la ilusión a Peter, además de que tampoco tenían ganas de seguir discutiendo por un disfraz.

Además, Erik se encargaría de comprar dulces para Peter más tarde, ya que dudaba que su hijo consiguiese dulce alguno con un disfraz tan ridículo.

El próximo año ya le obligaría a pensar con antelación algunos disfraces mejores.

Fin

Sé que Chucky se estrenó más tarde, pero realmente quería hacer esa broma xD


End file.
